


the dumbest things

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner and Sharpy, flirting and failing at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dumbest things

**Author's Note:**

> I made this not long after I first discovered the fandom side of hockey, and I'm pretty sure that all the blame can be placed on [impertinence](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence/).


End file.
